Naruto Namikaze Arrancar
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: R&R! Naruto Namikze-Arrancar, son of Minato and Nel, takes the ninja world by storm. Summary suck I know but it's better than it sounds I promise! Naruto with Arrancar bloodline. Voting is OVER: NarutoxHarribel
1. Savior of the Arrancar Clan

Naruto Namikaze-Arrancar

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Author's Note: I noticed that whenever someone does a story where Naruto has an Arrancar bloodline, they either have it because of experimentation or he somehow gets it with no explanation. So I decided to do something different. In this story Nel will be Naruto's mom. Minato will still be his dad. I haven't decided on the pairing for this, but I'm leaning toward NarutoxIno, NarutoxTenten, or NarutoxKarin, vote on which you'd like to see.

Chapter 1: Savior of the Arrancar Clan

The Kyuubi made it's way toward the Hidden Leaf Village. And Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage, had to make a terrible decision. His wife Neliel, or Nel to her friends, the last of the Arrancar clan had just given birth to there son Naruto. He looked just like Minato aside from the bone fragments on his face, the tell tale signs of an Arrancar. The bone fragments made a headband shape than went around his head, and down on the right side of his face were it took the form of what seemed to be a jaw bone(A/N: It looks like Grimmjow's). Minato was never happier as he held his son and he wished he could be there for him, but he knew what had to be done. Nel saw the look on her husband's face and knew what he was thinking.

"Minato I know what you're thinking, and I'm begging you to rethink it." Nel said in a pleading tone. Minato looked over at his green haired wife and said,

"I've been over this a thousand times and it's the only way." Nel began to tear up and said,

"But why our son? Can't you have someone else do it?" Minato replied in a low, sad tone,

"I can't ask someone to do something I wouldn't be willing to do myself." And with that he left. Minato stood atop the great toad Gamabunta, with his son in his arms. Minato looked at the baby boy and said,

"Goodbye Naruto." The 4th Hokage then stared down the giant fox and made several hand signs before shouting,

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" And summoned the Shinigami. The Shinigami appeared above the Hokage. It had long black hair, red eyes, and wore a black mask that covered its mouth and nose. It also wore black clothes and emitted black smoke from its body(1).

"**Who dares summon me to the mortal plain?" **The Shinigami said as it glared at Minato.

"I am Minato Namikaze, Hokage of Konoha. I need you to seal the Kyuubi into my son. He has the Arrancar bloodline so I ask that the Kyuubi be merged with his zanpakuto." Minato said as the Kyuubi charged forward.

"**It shall be done. But the price for this is your soul!"** The Shinigami said as it sealed the Kyuubi inside the infant and took Minato's soul.

**FLASH FORWARD 12 YEARS**

It was a warm spring day in Konoha, as a green haired woman with a mask like bone protrusion on top of her head walked up a set of stairs and knocked on a door. It was Neliel Arrancar, having gone back to using her clan name after Minato's death.

"Naruto you're going to be late. It's graduation day." She said. Mumbling could be heard from the other side of the door. She opened it and saw Naruto laying on his stomach with the covers over his head. Nel yanked the covers off and said,

"If you get up now, you can have ramen for breakfast." At this Naruto quickly leaped out of bed and quickly put on his clothes. His outfit was simple, a black fishnet shirt, a white jacket left open with the sleeves rolled up, white hakama pants, a black sash around the waste, and black ninja sandals. Naruto then used Sonido to zip down to the kitchen. Nel laughed a little at her son's ramen addiction, it was something that reminded her of his father. Nel sighed at the memory of her late husband and headed downstairs as well. Naruto had grown to look a lot like Minato, minus the Arrancar bones and the whisker marks on the left side of his face. After eating breakfast, Naruto ran upstairs to get his zanpakuto, Nueve-Zorro(2). Nueve-Zorro looked like a 5 foot katana, was made of a silvery metal with a black blade and it didn't have a hilt so Naruto had to hold it by the red clothed tang(3). When he wished to sheath it, the wrappings covering the tang would cover the blade and wrap around his torso with a strip of cloth across his chest. When Naruto drew the sword, the wrappings would shrink back to a small piece dangling off the end.

Naruto made his way to the Academy. By using Sonido he was always there on time, though just barely. Naruto was very smart, but his hatred of written tests made him the dead last of the class. Because of this some deemed him worthy of insults and bullying. Naruto was usually easy going in terms of personality, but he quickly taught those who would try to threaten him just what an Arrancar could do. Needless to say no one was stupid enough to bad mouth him anymore. No one but Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke continued to hold the belief that he was more powerful than Naruto because of his Sharingan, in spite of the fact that Naruto was stronger and faster than him and that his Hierro made his skin as strong as steel making kunai, shuriken, swords, and most jutsu useless against him. Sakura was a die hard Sasuke fangirl and believed that Naruto's kekkai genkai was stupid compared to Sasuke's. This annoyed Naruto to no end that despite all the beatings he gave the Uchiha during spars, he still couldn't get that idiot to admit that the Sharingan was not that great! But not even those two morons could ruin his mood today! He was finally going to graduate and be on his way to becoming Hokage! There sensei's, Iruka Umino and Kushina Uzumaki entered the room.

"Alright everyone settle down. Today is the Genin Exams, so everyone make report to the front of the class when your name is called." Iruka said. Everyone passed, with Naruto surprising everyone with the fact he passed with a 100%! Sasuke, who made a 99%, was fuming! He knew he was better than the, in his words, "Blond Bonehead". Everyone was given a headband and put on a four man team with a jonin sensei. Naruto was put on Team 7 with the one person he hated with a passion, Sasuke Uchiha. The other member was Ino Yamanaka who while once a Sasuke fangirl, had become the only fangirl of Naruto. They would meet their sensei tomorrow so Naruto headed home wearing his headband around his neck like a collar.

"Mom! I passed!" Naruto announced as he walked into his home. Nel came running from the living room and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so proud of you!" Nel said as she continued to squeeze the life out her son. Naruto loved his mother dearly but he hated when she hugged him.

"Mom. Too tight. Need air!" Naruto rasped out. Nel let him go and saw the headband around his neck. Nel Sonidoed upstairs and grabbed her camera. She took a picture of Naruto leaning on the wall breathing heavily as he recovered from her monster hug. After dinner and some light reading, Naruto went to bed.

The next morning Naruto headed toward his homeroom where everyone was to meet their jonin sensei. Everyone met theirs and left with them. Everyone aside from Team 7, who's sensei was 3 hours late. Naruto and Sasuke sat on opposite sides of the room, with Ino sitting the closest to Naruto. Naruto was getting restless so he decided to teach the jonin what happens when he's late. Naruto cracked the door and placed an eraser on the top.

"Naruto are you sure that's a good idea?" Ino asked. Naruto smirked at her as he sat back down and said,

"It'll teach this guy not to be late." Just then the door opened revealing a silver haired man with his headband cocked to the left covering his eye, and a mask covering the bottom of his face, leaving his right eye the only visible part of his face.

"Hmm. My first impression of you is that, you're all idiots. Meet me on the roof." The three genin fell down anime style. They followed the man to the roof. After telling them to introduce themselves, followed by a demonstration in which he only really told them his name, Kakashi pointed to Naruto to go first,

"My name is Naruto Arrancar. My likes include ramen and training in my clan's techniques. My dislikes include the time it takes for ramen to cook. My hobby is pulling pranks , and my dream is to restore the Arrancar clan and to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Kakashi nodded and pointed to Ino. After Ino, it was Sasuke's turn.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, it's and ambition. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Ino was staring at Sasuke, glad she wasn't a fangirl of his anymore. Naruto just smirked at the Uchiha, laughing in his mind at how hard Sasuke was trying to act bad ass.

"All right tomorrow will be your final test. It's a make it or break it, pass or fail test to determine if you are fit to become genin. Oh, and the chance for failure is 66%. Also you might not want to eat anything for breakfast, since you'll just throw it up anyway. Meet at training ground 10 at 6:00." And with that Kakashi left in a puff of smoke.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**1. Yes this is Ichigo's look after he uses Final Getsuga Tensho.**

**2. It's Spanish for "9 Fox" as in 9 Tailed Fox as in Kyuubi.**

**3. It's basically a fusion of Zangetsu's Shikai and Bankai form with Hollow Ichigo's color scheme. The red comes from Kyuubi.**


	2. To be a Team

Naruto Namikaze-Arrancar

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Chapter 2: To be a Team

Naruto sleepily walked up to where Sasuke and Ino waited. He was never a morning person so waking up a 6:00am was the most difficult thing he's ever had to do. The minute after he said hello to Ino and glared at Sasuke he fell to the ground asleep. Ino tried to wake him, fearing a sleeping teammate would make them look bad for when Kakashi showed up. After 5 minutes of trying she gave up. 4 hours later Kakashi showed up, and was met with glares from Ino and Sasuke. Naruto, who had been asleep for 2 hours of the time, yelled,

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR 4 HOURS!" Kakashi eye-smiled and said,

"Sorry but I got lost on the road of life." Naruto growled and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Kakashi ignored him and said,

"Alright the test is simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me." he held up 2 jingle bells and continued,

"You can use any and all jutsu you know and I warn you right now, if you aren't prepared to kill me you won't get these bells. If you fail to get them by noon you'll be tied to poles with out any lunch and forced to watch as I eat my lunch." as he finished, Ino and Sasuke went into hiding in order to form a plan of attack. Naruto on the other decided to go for a different strategy.

"Alright! You and me!" Naruto said as he got ready to fight. Naruto then noticed that Kakashi was reading a little orange book, like he wasn't even there.

"Hey! Why are you reading that book?" Naruto demanded. Kakashi replied in an aloof tone,

"Why? To find out what happens next in the story, why else? Besides, your attacks are gonna be so pathetic that I can afford to read or whatever." Naruto growled but then smirked and decided that he'd show this guy just how wrong he was. Naruto held his right hand outward with his palm facing Kakashi. A glowing red ball then appeared and shot out of his hand towards Kakashi, who managed to dodge. When the attack hit the ground it exploded, making a fairly large hole in ground. Kakashi looked at Naruto and asked him,

"What was that?" Naruto smirked and said,

"Like it? It's a little something called Cero, a technique only Arrancar can use. You were saying about my attacks being pathetic?" Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly and replied,

"I'll admit that it's more than I expected from a dead last, but it still isn't much." Naruto growled and drew Nueve-Zorro as he charged forward and bisected Kakashi. Naruto smirked, until he heard a pop sound. He looked and saw that he had only chopped a log in half. The real Kakashi appeared behind him, and made a hand sign and charged forward yelling,

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Naruto quickly Sonidoed out of the way, not wanting to find out what that technique was. Naruto got ready with his zanpakuto again and charged. Kakashi had read up on Naruto so he knew that his skin was extremely durable, which meant he wouldn't need to worry if he dodged this jutsu or not.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi said he he unleashed a massive blast of fire from his mouth. Naruto Sonidoed out of the way again and appeared behind Kakashi. Naruto kicked the one eyed jonin across the training ground. Kakashi recovered quickly and got ready for Naruto's next assault.

As this was going on, Sasuke and Ino were up in the trees watching Naruto take on Kakashi. Ino was amazed at how strong Naruto was, while Sasuke was growing angrier by the second.

'How can that idiot be this strong? It can't be just from that stupid bloodline of his!' Sasuke thought angrily as he watched Naruto actually give the jonin trouble.

Kakashi looked behind him and saw a pond. Kakashi smiled under his mask and made several hand signs before saying,

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" And with that a large spire of water in the shape of a dragon erupted from the pond and slammed into Naruto. Naruto got washed back a few yards, giving Sasuke the chance to make his move. Naruto looked and saw Sasuke taking Kakashi on, and wanted to get back into the action. His stomach however had other ideas.

'Man I'm starving!' Naruto thought. All that fighting made the fact he hadn't eaten all the more pronounced. Naruto then smelt the sweet aroma of food! He looked over and saw three bento boxes in front of three poles. Naruto looked back over at Kakashi who was still dealing with Sasuke, and decided he'd get his lunch early. Naruto made his way over to the food and began to eat. However as soon as he took the first bite, Kakashi appeared behind him and hit him with a genjutsu that rendered him unconscious. When Naruto woke up he was chained to a log with Sasuke and Ino standing next to him with Kakashi in front of them.

"Ah I see you're awake. Don't bother trying to bust out of those chains, I had them special made to counter act your strength." Kakashi said as Naruto struggled to get free.

"Now since you three still have a couple of hours to get a bell, I'll give you another shot. You two eat to build your energy back up, but Naruto doesn't get anything." Kakashi said as he began to walk away.

"WHAT? I'm just as hungry as them!" Naruto protested. Kakashi turned back around and said,

"Consider it your punishment for trying to eat before the rest of us. If you feed him you'll all automatically fail."Kakashi then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to ignore his growling stomach. Suddenly he smelt food next to his nose. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Ino holding some rice up to his face. Naruto looked at her and said,

"Do you want to get sent back to the Academy?" Ino looked away for a second, as if contemplating the consequences, then looked back at Naruto with determination in her eyes and said,

"This is wrong, you need to eat just as much as us." After a moment of thought, Naruto agreed and Ino then began to feed him. Sasuke then decided that Naruto might be less annoying if he wasn't starving, so he gave him some of his food as well. After a few minutes Kakashi came back and practically yelled,

"What did I tell you? Now you have to face your punishment! Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Ino gulped and said,

"He's our teammate, we couldn't just watch him suffer." Kakashi's visible eye widened and said,

"HE'S YOUR TEAMMATE? THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?" Ino was scared, Naruto was nervous, and Sasuke didn't show any visible emotion. Kakashi chuckled and said,

"You pass. The exercise was about teamwork, and you showed that you were willing to put the good of the team before the mission." The genin nodded in understanding as Kakashi continued.

"In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." The genin nodded once again as Kakashi release Naruto and told them that they would start their first mission tomorrow. Naruto invited Ino, and begrudgingly Sasuke, who declined much to Naruto's relief. Naruto had only invited him in an attempt to be civil, and maybe build a tolerance to the Uchiha's presence. As the two blondes neared Naruto's house, the young Arrancar said,

"Alright, I have to warn you. My Mom has a hugging problem, so if she tries to hug you don't let her." Ino looked at Naruto in surprise and replied,

"Naruto that's mean! I'm sure you mom is very nice." Naruto replied,

"I never said she wasn't nice. Look just don't say I didn't warn you." And with that they entered the house. It was an average two story house, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, and a large kitchen.

"Mom I'm home, and I brought a friend!" Naruto called out as he walked pulled his shoes off. Nel came from the upstairs, wearing the usual white Arrancar robes female members of the clan wore. Nel noticed Ino and crushed her into a hug saying,

"Any girlfriend of Naruto's is welcome here!" Ino turned purple from the red blush and the blue from lack of oxygen.

"Mom, Ino's not my girlfriend, she's on my team. And she also needs to breath." Naruto said as he leaned against the wall. Nel released the dazed Ino and said,

"Sorry. Hey do you kids want a snack?" Naruto said yes and Ino nodded, being unable to talk as she was trying to catch her breath. As Nel left to fix them a snack, Naruto walked over to Ino and whispered,

"I tried to warn you." Ino nodded and made a mental note about this incident for the future.

The next few weeks were full of boring D-Rank missions such as, gardening, babysitting, removing a bee hive, and retrieving the Daimyo's wife's cat 5 times. Naruto was at his wits end with these so-called missions. How things like that took military man power Naruto didn't know and probably never would. After doing the cat mission for the third time that week, Naruto was ready for a real mission and did the only thing he could. He asked the Hokage nicely, then not so nicely, then he begged, claiming that if he had to catch that cat one more time he'd snap. The Hokage finally gave in and gave them a C-Ranked to escort an old bridge builder to Wave Country.

"Mr. Tazuna we have a team ready for you." The Hokage said. Tazuna took a swig of whiskey and looked the team over as he said,

"I pay for an escort and all I get are 3 kids and one ninja?" Naruto growled a little and was half tempted to Cero this old drunk out the window, but a glare from Kakashi quieted such thoughts for the moment. After convincing the old man that they were qualified, Team 7 headed out with their client in tow. After dealing with some rogue ninja and hearing Tazuna's reasons for hiring ninja(A/N: We all know the story so I'm not gonna write it), they decided to continue the mission.

Soon they reached a fairly misty area, making it hard to see. Naruto sensed something moving through the bushes and fired a Cero ball into the bushes, annihilating the bush and causing a very frightened white rabbit to run out. Kakashi and Ino were going off on how he should be more careful, Naruto watched the rabbit. It was in it's winter coat but it was the middle of summer. Then he noticed a large puddle on the ground. It hadn't rained in weeks so Naruto knew something was up, but he couldn't figure out what. Suddenly a large sword came from nowhere and embedded itself in a tree. Everyone looked and saw a shirtless man with a gauze covered mouth and a ninja headband cocked to the side. Everyone got ready for a fight as they man grabbed his sword and jumped down from the tree.

"Zabuza Momochi. The Demon of the Mist." Kakashi said. The man laughed and replied,

"Kakashi Hatake. The Copy Cat Ninja." Zabuza then charged with his massive sword and went straight for Tazuna. Just as the sword almost made contact with the man, Naruto appeared and blocked the sword with his left forearm. Naruto smirked and drew Nueve-Zorro as he pushed Zabuza back. Naruto smiled widely and said,

"Come get some."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A Shark in The Mist

Naruto Namikaze-Arrancar

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Author's Note" Alright so far the polls for Naruto's GF are as follows, Karin: 1, Ino: 1, Hana: 1, Kushina: 1, Tayuya:1, Tenten: 2, Anko:2, and Harribel: 2. So it looks like Tenten, Anko, and Harribel are tied. Oh and to everyone that votes twice for the same girl, I'm only counting your first vote.

Chapter 3: A Shark in The Mist

Zabuza took a good look at the boy in front of him. He didn't look like much to the nuke-nin, but when Zabuza saw the bones around his head and on the right side of his face, he knew just who the boy was.

"Well, well, well, an Arrancar. Last I heard they had died out." Zabuza said with slight interest in his voice. Naruto smirked and said,

"You know about the Arrancar Clan? In that case you should know that kitchen knife of yours won't hurt me!" Zabuza laughed and replied,

"Like I said, I heard they had died out. But I just happen to have a surprise for you. A little something I came across years ago. HARRIBEL!" Suddenly a blur knocked Naruto into the forest and away from his team. Naruto quickly got to his feet and looked at his attacker. It was a girl from what Naruto could tell, as it was hard to tell since the lower half of said person's face was covered by a thick white scarf. The person had tanned skin, short messy blond hair with three long braids, and had a fairly curvy figure so Naruto decided it was a girl. She wore a black jacket that covered her neck and left her stomach exposed, and black hakama. She also had a sword strapped horizontally across her back.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to interfere with Master Zabuza's affairs." She said. Yep it was definitely a girl. Naruto got ready with Nueve-Zorro and replied,

"And you think you can stop me?" Harribel drew her sword and got into a fighting stance. The sword was roughly the size of a machete, was hollow on the inside, had a long guard, and a blue hilt. Harribel charged forward and attempted to slash Naruto, who disappeared then reappeared behind her in the blink of an eye and kicked his hard in the back, sending her flying forward. The girl quickly recovered and used, to Naruto's extreme surprise, Sonido to appear in front of him ready to slash. Naruto blocked with his zanpakuto and said,

"How did you do that?" The blond simply repiled,

"Master Zabuza says it's the result of a bloodline." Naruto threw her back and decided to see if his hunch was right, as he quickly Sonidoed over to her and yanked the scarf off. Naruto was speechless as he saw that the girl had bones going around her mouth that looked like shark teeth. The bones were also on the sides of her head and went down her neck and to her chest. Before Naruto could recover from his shock, the girl punched him hard in the face, causing to fly back a few yards and into a tree.

"You're definitely an Arrancar alright." Naruto as he got up. Harribel's eyes went from angry at having her face revealed to confused.

"What is an Arrancar?" The girl said. Naruto sheathed his sword, and carefully walked closer as he said,

"It's my clan, and yours apparently. Zabuza never told you about them?" The girl shook her head no. Naruto sighed and said,

"Me and my mother are the last of the clan, or at least we were. My Mom said the Arrancar used to live in the Land of Darkness, but constant civil wars all but wiped us out. She thought that she was the last." The girl then asked,

"But why do we have these bones? Is it normal for Arrancar?" Naruto nodded and replied,

"Yeah, the bones are one of the defining parts of an Arrancar." The girl looked down at the ground as is in thought. Naruto then took this moment to ask,

"Zabuza said that he knew about the Arrancar, but he never told you?" The girl looked back up and replied,

"No. I had asked before about why I look like this. If there were others like me, but he said no." Naruto began to get angry. Zabuza knew about her clan, their clan, and he didn't tell her. Just to keep her around as a slave. Naruto then said,

"You can leave Zabuza now. You can come live with me and my Mom, be with your family." The shark toothed girl glared at him and said,

"I can never leave Master Zabuza. He gave me a purpose when I had nothing, and looked past my appearance." Naruto's face lost all visible emotion and replied,

"If he cared about you that much he would have told you about our clan. Instead he kept it from you. He told me that he found you years ago, but in all that time he never told you a thing about your heritage." Harribel had listened to this stranger insult her master for long enough. Clan member or not, she was going to kill him now. Harribel charged forward with her sword pointed toward Naruto's heart. Naruto held his right palm toward her and blasted her with Cero. Harribel fell to her knees, with her skin burnt and her clothes singed. Naruto walked up to her and said,

"That was Cero just so you know, something only Arrancar can use. You managed to learn Sonido by yourself, but you won't become any stronger without training. The kind of training only another Arrancar can give you. Now I need to get back to my team. Oh and before I forget, my name is Naruto." Naruto then began walk away. Just as he was almost out of the clearing, he stopped and said,

"Just so you know, at that close of a range I could have blown your head off if I wanted. I don't want to have to kill a member of my own clan, so I highly recommend thinking my offer over." And with that, Naruto used Sonido to return to his team.

As Naruto got back he saw the dead body of Zabuza being taken by a hunter-nin. Sasuke turned and said,

"Hey idiot, where have you been?" Naruto glared at Sasuke and said,

"Call me idiot one more time and I'll stab you in the crotch." The blond Arrancar was in no mood for Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi noticed Naruto's unusual crabby demeanor and asked,

"Something happen Naruto?" Naruto sighed and replied,

"The person that Zabuza sicked on me was an Arrancar." Everyone's eyes went wide at hearing that. It was a well known fact that Naruto and Neliel were the last Arrancar, so the rest of Team 7 was naturally shocked. After telling about his altercation with Harribel, Naruto became abnormally quiet for the rest of the journey to Wave. Ino tried to talk to him, but he politely told her he didn't feel like it. Naruto was still in shock at finding another Arrancar, which meant he wasn't at his most talkative. He never really thought about other Arrancar since he had Nel and that was enough for him. But seeing another one of his clan had put him into introspective mode, making him wonder if there were more Arrancar out there.

Harribel soon came across Zabuza and the hunter-nin now revealed to be in league with them. Zabuza looked at Harribel and said,

"What took you so long?" Harribel replied in a cold voice,

"Why didn't you tell me about my clan?" Zabuza paled slightly as he tried to come up with a feasible excuse but he couldn't.

"I have been offered by Naruto Arrancar to come with him and live with him and his mother." The hunter-nin took off his mask, revealing a very feminine looking boy who said,

"You would leave Master Zabuza after all he has done for you!" Harribel looked at the boy and replied,

"I would Haku. Your clan is gone, but mine still lives. I wish to learn more about my heritage and perhaps find family." And with that Harribel used Sonido and vanished. Haku began to go after her but Zabuza stopped him and said,

"Let her go, she's right. I should have told her years ago, but I felt she would be happier without wondering where her family was. Now she has a chance to find happiness and I won't stand in her way. Let's just hope she doesn't get in the way of the job." Haku reluctantly agreed.

Soon Naruto and company made it to Tazuna's house. After unpacking and having dinner, Naruto went outside to get some air. Soon he heard the sound of someone using Sonido and turned to see Harribel standing there.

"I accept your offer." Naruto smiled and brought Harribel inside the house.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also Harribel is 12, Naruto's age, for this story.**


	4. Training Arrancar Style

Naruto Namikaze-Arrancar

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Chapter 4: Training Arrancar Style

Ino yawned as she made her way to the dining room of the small house. She saw Kakashi and Sasuke at the table, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Curiosity got the better of her and she asked,

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi, not looking up from his little orange book, replied,

"Oh, he's outside training with Harribel." Ino, very confused, replied,

"What? I thought she turned him down." Kakashi replied,

"Oh yeah, you already went to bed by the time she came last night. Apparently she changed her mind, though I'm still suspicious." Ino nodded in understanding but still had a question,

"But didn't she work with Zabuza? Doesn't that make her nuke-nin?" to this Kakashi replied,

"Actually she was never a ninja to begin with. Sure Zabuza trained her, but she's never be affiliated with a village." Her curiosity satisfied, Ino at her breakfast and then went outside to see what Naruto and Harribel were doing. Ino looked around and saw a girl with the lower half of her face wrapped by a scarf holding her palm outward toward a tree, with Naruto standing next to her. Ino assumed it was Harribel and decided to walk up and see what they were up to, but as she got closer a glowing red ball appeared in Harribel's hand and shot out of it, blasting the tree in front of them to pieces. Ino was slightly shocked but recovered when Naruto said,

"Ino you okay?" Ino nodded and introduced herself to Harribel.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you." Harribel nodded and replied,

"I'm Harribel...Arrancar." It was clear that Harribel was still adjusting to her new name. Ino smiled a little and said,

"Well you're making a lot of progress I see." Naruto smiled and replied,

"Yep, she's a natural at Cero!" Ino looked at Naruto and said,

"Um, isn't everyone in your clan able to do it no problem?" Naruto shook his head no and replied,

"Well every Arrancar has the capacity to use Cero but it does take training to master it. Pretty soon she'll be almost as strong as me!" Just then Tazuna's grandson Inari, who had been watching them from the porch, came stomping up to them and said,

"You're wasting your time, you'll just die! Gato's gonna kill you!" Naruto glared down at the boy, then asked Ino for a kunai.

"Kid, I want you to take that kunai and stab me in the chest as hard as you can." The boy looked at Naruto in awe at his request. But the boy did as Naruto said and drove the knife into the dead center of Naruto's chest. The boy expected Naruto to fall over dead, or scream in pain, but he never expected laughter. The boy looked and say that the kunai didn't even pierce the Arrancar boy's skin. After Naruto was done laughing he said,

"Listen kid, me and Harribel are part of the Arrancar clan. That means our skin is hard as iron, and it's only going to get harder the older we get. So I think we can handle ourselves just fine." The boy just scoffed and walked away, muttering about how they'll still die. Naruto was starting to get annoyed but decided to get back to Harribel's training.

It had been a few weeks and the bridge was nearly finished. Harribel had also come a long way in her training with Naruto. Team 7 and Harribel were guarding the bridge, keeping an eye out for Zabuza. Harribel warned them that the hunter-nin was also loyal to Zabuza, and hadn't actually died. So far nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and Naruto was bored out of his mind. They had guarded the bridge every day and nothing even remotely interesting happened, causing Naruto to long for the cat mission. As they walked Tazuna along the nearly finished bridge, a thick mist started to roll in. Everyone got ready, knowing that it was Zabuza making his move. Before they knew what happened, Naruto, Ino, and Harribel were surrounded by ice mirrors, while Kakashi and Sasuke squared off against Zabuza. Harribel knew all to well who was behind these mirrors and said,

"Haku, you know full well that you cannot hurt me or Naruto, and I know you despise killing so release us." Just then the hunter-nin that took Zabuza away from before appeared in one of the mirrors and said,

"You may have abandoned Master Zabuza but I will not. It is true that I cannot harm you or your new friend, and since you have already let them know that I hate killing, I will simply imprison you until Zabuza's work is done." Naruto made a fist and said,

"You think your little mirrors can hold me?" Naruto tried to break one of the mirrors but he couldn't even crack it. Naruto drew his zanpakuto and tried to slice his way out, but yet again the ice wouldn't budge.

"You believe you are strong, but only when someone is protecting someone important to them do they become genuinely strong." Haku said as Naruto continued to to try to bust his way out. Haku's words only made Naruto try harder to break out. Naruto sheathed Nueve-Zorro and tried to blast out with Cero.

"Harribel! Try it with me!" Harribel began to use Cero as well and blasted away along with Naruto, but they were barely cracking the mirrors. As this was going on Kakashi and Zabuza were locked in mortal combat. Kakashi was holding his ground, but Zabuza was out for blood this time. Naruto could see this and blasted away even harder. Ino felt useless, but she had no idea what to do. She thought she could posses Haku's mind but it turned out that his reflection was a genjutsu, so she just watched as Naruto and Harribel continued to shoot the mirrors. Naruto knew this wasn't working and he was running out of chakra, so he got an idea.

"Harribel, shield Ino. I've got an idea." Naruto said as he smiled. Harribel did as instructed and stood in front of Ino. Naruto drew Nueve-Zorro once again.

"You attempt to cut my mirrors again? Do you ever learn?" Haku said. Naruto clutched his zanpakuto tightly as he yelled,

"SNARL! NUEVE-ZORRO!" And a large explosion of chakra erupted, cracking every mirror. After the smoke cleared, Naruto stood transformed with his zanpakuto gone. The jawbone on the side of his face had disappeared, revealing his other set of whisker marks, and his hair had grown very long. The headband shaped bones around his head now sported furry red fox ears on the sides, his fingernails had become claws, he also had fangs and blood red eyes. His legs had become like those of a fox or dog and were covered with red fur, and nine red fox tails. Everyone was shocked to say the least as Naruto held up a fist and shattered the mirror in front of him, allowing everyone to escape. Once freed, everyone looked over to see Kakashi standing above a dead Zabuza with a bruised and bloody, but alive, Sasuke in his arms. Haku laid off to the right unconscious, possibly from Naruto's shattering of his ice mirrors. Naruto sniffed the air, still in his transformed state, and said,

"A lot of people are coming, and I don't think they're here to help build." Naruto then vanished in the blink of an eye, not even having to use Sonido. Ten minutes later he returned, covered in blood. Naruto looked at a terrified Tazuna and said,

"I don't think you need to worry about that Gato guy anymore." then in a flash of light, Naruto was back to normal, thought still covered in blood. Ino, who had finally recovered from her shock, asked,

"Naruto? What was that?" Naruto looked at her and replied,

"Resurreccion. It's the ultimate Arrancar technique, as it allows us to merge with the spirit of our zanpakuto." Ino nodded as Harribel walked up to him and said,

"I wish to learn this Resurreccion." Naruto smirked and said,

"I like how you think, but you need to know your zanpakuto's name before you can use that."

Team 7 plus Harribel walked through the gates of Konoha and headed toward the Hokage tower to file their mission report and instate Harribel as a Konoha kunoichi. After going through a lot of paperwork and a brief display of her skills, Harribel was given a leaf headband. Naruto then took Harribel home, ready to surprise his mother. Naruto opened the door and took his shoes off. Naruto looked and saw Nel reading a book on the couch. Naruto walked in and said,

"Mom, I'm back and I brought you a surprise!" Nel put her book down and went over to her son and said,

"Really? Where is it? It better not be another ramen coupon like I got for Mother's Day." Naruto signaled for Harribel to come in. Nel was confused until Harribel took her scarf off, revealing her Arrancar bones.

"Surprise!" Naruto said happily. Nel was speechless, she just stood there staring at the girl in front of her, making Harribel a little uncomfortable. Then without warning, Nel crushed Harribel into a vice like hug as Naruto laughed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A Welcome Burden

Naruto Namikaze-Arrancar

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Author's Note: Alright so far the polls for Naruto's GF are as follows, Karin: 1, Ino: 1, Hana: 1, Kushina: 1, Hinata: 2, Tayuya:1, Tenten: 4, Anko:3, and Harribel: 8. So it looks like Harribel is gonna be Naruto's girlfriend! Oh and pay attention to this chapter because this is where the plot really gets going!

Chapter 5: A Welcome Burden

It was a warm summer day and the sound of swords clashing filled the air. It was Naruto and Harribel training with their zanpakuto, and Harribel was dressed in her new Arrancar outfit. It consisted of a white jacket that had a reverse zipper with a high collar that surrounded the lower part of her face hiding her Arrancar bones and showed her stomach. She wore black gloves, the same style of hakama pants Naruto did, and black ninja sandals. Harribel had come a long way in her training with Naruto and Nel and had even learned her zanpakuto's name, Tiburon. Harribel could honestly say that she had never been happier, though she did notice something odd. Whenever she would walk around town with Naruto she noticed that almost every adult looked at Naruto with disdain, and whisper things like,

"Why is that demon in a clan?" At first she thought it was because he was an Arrancar, but when she walked around by herself she never received those kinds of looks or unkind mutterings. Soon Harribel decided to ask Neliel why Naruto seemed to be hated. It was late afternoon and Nel was in the living room reading a novel on the couch. Harribel walked in and sat in a chair next to her. Harribel wasn't going to mince words so she came right out and asked it,

"Why do people hate Naruto?" Nel looked up from her book with a look of surprise at the question, but she knew it was going to come up sooner or later. Nel sat her book down and looked at Harribel as she replied,

"It was twelve years ago. The Kyuubi was attacking and the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze sealed the fox into a newborn, that's the official story. But what very few people outside of myself, the Third Hokage, and two others know is that the newborn was Minato's son." Harribel's usually calm eyes widened a little at that.

"The reason I know this is because Naruto was that newborn." Nel continued.

"I was Minato's wife. It was shortly after the war and Minato didn't want to risk his enemies finding out he had a wife so we married in secret." Nel the got up and went to the window. Looking out she saw Naruto training as she continued,

"When the Kyuubi attacked Minato summoned the Shinigami and asked it to seal the fox within Naruto but also fuse it with zanpakuto, making Naruto a jinchuriki but at the same time not one. Still people found out and came to view Naruto as the fox in human form. The Third passed a law that anyone who calls Naruto a demon or even mentions the fox would be imprisoned for the rest of their natural life." Harribel sat there in silence, processing what she just heard. After a few moments of silence before asking,

"Why haven't you told Naruto?" Nel looked down in shame and replied,

"I wanted to tell him so many times, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that it as his father that caused it." Just then Naruto came in and said,

"Hey Mom, what's for dinner?" Nel quickly composed herself and said,

"How about we go to Ichiraku's for dinner?" Naruto instantly smiled widely and ran upstairs to wash the dirt from his hands.

The next day Naruto and Harribel were headed to the usual meeting place of Team 7. Since there were no available teams for Harribel to be put on the Hokage decided to make Team 7 the first five man squad in Konoha history. Ino welcomed Harribel with open arms, happy to have another girl to talk to, while Sasuke seemed to be his usual indifferent self. However Sasuke was actually livid. He viewed Harribel as just another pathetic weakling that would drag him down, and he planned on making his opinion quite clear to the Arrancar. Sasuke walked up to Harribel and was about to tell her just how he felt, but a glare from Naruto followed by him unsheathing Nueve-Zorro quickly shut him up. Naruto, Ino, and Harribel were chatting while waiting for Kakashi to show up. Harribel voiced her concern over Kakashi's tardiness but Naruto explained that Kakashi chronically late. After an hour, Kakashi finally decided to show up and he had forms with him.

"All right, I've recommended you all for the Chunin Exams. Now before you get to excited, I need to tell you that it's not uncommon for people to die in these exams. Fill those out if your sure you want to do it, and all of you have to agree or you won't be allowed to enter." Naruto, Harribel, and Sasuke immediately began to fill out their forms, while Ino thought for a few moments before filling hers out. Kakashi collected the forms and left to give them to the Hokage.

Naruto and Harribel left for home to tell Nel. Naruto was about to burst with excitement and was talking a mile a minute about how awesome he was gonna be in the exams, while Harribel acted like her usual stoic self though she was just as excited as Naruto. Naruto told Nel and she crushed them both into a bone breaking hug, followed by a lecture on basic safety procedures during the exam. Needless to say, Naruto went to bed early that night from sheer boredom.

Team 7 made their way to the building where the first half of the Chunin Exams were to take place. As they walked in, a boy with bushy eyebrows that wore green spandex and orange leg warmers called out to them.

"My name is Rock Lee and I wish to challenge you!" Sasuke, so sure that the boy must of meant him, said,

"Alright, I'll take you on." Lee replied,

"I am sorry but I was talking to the boy in white, Naruto Arrancar." Sasuke was furious and yelled as he ran to Lee and threw a punch,

"That idiot doesn't have anything on me!" Lee simply redirected Sasuke's punch, sending him crashing into the wall. Naruto looked at Lee and smiled as he said,

"Sure, why not?" Naruto got into a fighting stance and charged forward. Lee stood his ground, and as Naruto got close Lee let loose a powerful punch, sending Naruto flying backward. Naruto got up and was shocked to find that his jaw hurt like hell! He felt the left side of his jaw and it was swelling up! He never met anyone, aside from his mother, who could do that to him! Naruto got up just in time to see Lee disappear then reappear in front of him and kick him hard in the gut. Naruto quickly recovered and used Sonido to get behind Lee and tried to punch him. Lee easily dodged and gave Naruto a spinning kick to the head as he yelled,

"LEAF HURRICANE!" and caused Naruto to crash into the wall, leaving an impression of himself. Before anything more could be done, a man that looked like an older version of Lee appeared and punched him in the head as he instructed him not to show off. They both then began to cry as the older Lee used a genjutsu to make a sunset appear from nowhere, freaking everyone out. Disregarding that strangeness, Team 7 made their way to the class room where the first part of the test was to be held.


	6. The Forest of Death

Naruto Namikaze-Arrancar

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Author's Note: I'm skipping the whole introduction/written test part since I thought it was kind of boring. I'm also going to be skipping the fights in the preliminaries except for Naruto and Harribel's.

Chapter 6: The Forest of Death

After completing the written half of the Exams, which was actually a test in information gathering, the genin made their way to the next part of the Exams. Leading the way was the certifiably insane, and proctor of the second half of the Exams, Anko Mitarashi. The genin arrived at a large forest surrounded by a chain link fence.

"Alright maggots, listen up! This is the Forest of Death! It's filled with poisonous plants, dangerous animals, and killer insects. It's also your home for the next three days!" Anko shouted with sadistic glee, she loved to make genin sweat. Naruto eyed the place suspiciously and then said quite loudly,

"Doesn't look like much to me." Suddenly a kunai flew towards him and made contact with his cheek, though no blood came due to his Hierro. Anko then appeared behind Naruto and held a kunai to his neck.

"Aw, no blood." Anko said, clearly disappointed. Naruto smirked and replied,

"Guess your aim sucks." Anko brought the kunai closer to the blond Arrancar's neck and said,

"Don't push it kid." Suddenly a Grass ninja appeared behind Anko holding a kunai with a ridiculously long tongue, claiming that the kunai Anko threw cut her hair. Anko waved her off and began to hand out consent forms. After everyone had signed their forms Anko explained the point of this half of the Exams. Everyone was given a scroll's with either heaven and earth written on them and the objective was to get both to gain entry to the tower in the middle of the forest. Everyone was told to enter at a different gate around the forest and when the alarm sounded they rushed into the forest.

Team 7 made their way through the forest. Sasuke had proclaimed himself leader because he activated his Sharingan during the Wave mission and his ego had gone through the roof after that. Ino didn't argue since, while she still had a major crush on Naruto, she knew Sasuke was the most level-headed out of all of them. Naruto, and by extension Harribel, thought that he should be leader. After all Naruto was the best fighter out of all of them, and easily the most powerful with Harribel coming a close second. Soon they reached a small clearing that Sasuke chose for their camp. After setting up their tents, Sasuke began to give out orders. He told Naruto, Ino, and Harribel to guard the camp while he scouted around for scrolls. This was the last straw as far as Naruto was concerned. Naruto stomped up to the Uchiha and said,

"Here's a better idea. How about you, Harribel, and Ino guard the camp and I go scouting?" Sasuke glared at the Arrancar boy, activating his Sharingan, and said,

"Why would I let a dead last like you do that? You'd probably be killed before you could get close to a scroll." Naruto chuckled darkly and replied,

"Those pathetic eyes don't scare me. "Ooh, look at me! I can copy anything I see!", big freaking whoop. Even a retarded monkey can copy something." Sasuke glared even harder at Naruto and said through gritted teeth,

"Watch your mouth idiot. The Sharingan is the most powerful bloodline in the world!" Naruto stood there silently for a few moments before bursting into laughter. Naruto fell to the ground clutching his stomach as he rolled around on the ground laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Ino was worried Naruto would attract attention to them, while Harribel was slightly embarrassed by Naruto's behavior though she did agree with his statements. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye and stood up as he said,

"Hehe, that was the funniest joke I ever heard. But seriously though, if anything is the strongest bloodline then it's the Arrancar bloodline. We're stronger, faster, and practically invulnerable!" Before the argument could go on, Naruto and Harribel suddenly fell unconscious. Ino panicked and rushed over to them as Sasuke got into a battle stance. Sasuke then saw the Grass ninja from before, the one with the tongue.

"What did you do to our teammates!" Ino demanded. The Grass nin chuckled and replied,

"Oh their just in a little genjutsu, well it's actually a pretty strong one but that's what it takes to effect an Arrancar with one. You can leave girl, I only want the Uchiha." The Grass ninja then charged for Sasuke as Ino tried to get Naruto and Harribel to safety.

Naruto woke up with a killer headache. He looked around and saw he was under a hollowed out tree with Harribel, who had also just woken up, next to him and Sasuke on the other side of her.

"Glad to see your awake." Ino said as she walked into the makeshift shelter. Naruto rubbed his head and said,

"What happened? It feels like a mountain fell on me." Ino told them that the Grass ninja hit them with a pretty powerful genjutsu that knocked them out. She went on to say that the Grass ninja did something to Sasuke by biting his neck, and he hasn't woken up since.

"So do you think he's a vampire now?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"I'm fairly certain that vampires aren't real Naruto." Harribel said, making Naruto feel a little stupid. Suddenly a massive gust of wind blew dirt everywhere. Once the dust settled, Naruto, Ino, and Harribel saw three people standing there. One was a boy with jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut who wore an orange shirt, black tie, and black pants, the other was girl with blond hair and pigtails on the sides who wore a red track suit. The last was an orange haired boy who wore a black shihakusho, a red strap around his torso, black hakama pants, a white sash around the waste and black ninja sandals. While each of them carried a sword, it was the orange haired boy's that caught Naruto's attention. It looked similar to Nueve-Zorro only it was far larger and had a white cloth wrapping instead of red.

"We're here for the Uchiha. Now there's no sense in anyone getting hurt so hand him over and nothing bad will happen." The orange headed boy said. Naruto got up and said,

"While I do hate his guts, he's my teammate so I'll have to decline." The orange haired boy drew his giant cleaver of a sword and charged toward Naruto who mirrored the other boy's action. Soon the collided and all hell broke loose.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Don't worry, I'll explain things next chapter, but get ready fro a major fight next time!**


	7. The Vizards

Naruto Namikaze-Arrancar

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Chapter 7: The Vizards

Naruto and the orange haired swordsman clashed as the other two made a rush toward Sasuke. Harribel quickly engaged the girl while Ino drew a kunai and managed to fend off the the boy. The blond boy gave a toothy smile and said,

"My, my what a lovely girl. My name, my first love, is Shinji Hirako" Ino was taken aback by her attacker's sincere complement and the fact he called her his "First love" until the pigtailed girl Harribel was currently fighting yelled,

"Knock off the sappy stuff Baldy! You say that to every girl you meet and it never works!" Shinji growled and yelled back,

"IT'S WORKED PLENTY OF TIMES AND YOU KNOW IT HIYORI!" The girl laughed and replied,

"Yeah right! The day you get girl to fall for that is the day I shave my head!" At this Shinji stopped fighting Ino and charged toward Hiyori. Soon the both began a vicious duel. Harribel and Ino had absolutely no idea about what to do since they had never been in this particular situation. The orange haired boy who was fighting Naruto sighed and said as made a horizontal slash at Naruto,

"You might as well take a breather, those two will be at it for a while." Naruto blocked the sword with his hand and made a slash with his own. The boy dodged and leaped back a distance as he held his sword up in the air and made a one armed slash as he yelled,

"Getsuga Tensho!" then a large wave of visible chakra came forth and headed toward Naruto who managed to dodged. Naruto then shot out a blast of Cero toward the black clad boy who blocked it with his sword. Naruto used Sonido and appeared in front of the orange headed boy and began to punch him repeatedly in the head. The boy kicked Naruto away and then reappeared behind Naruto and slashed his back. Harribel was going to intervene at this point but Naruto told her not to. This was his fight. Naruto kicked the boy hard in the gut, sending him flying into a large rock. The boy panted and said,

"Your pretty good Arrancar, what's your name?" Naruto smirked and said,

"Naruto, and you?" The boy propped his cleaver of a sword on his shoulder and said,

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You know if you keep fighting like this I might have to stop holding back." Naruto replied,

"By all means don't hold back on my account." Ichigo gave a punk like smirk and and pointed his sword toward Naruto and placed his left hand on his right bicep as he said,

"Bankai." then an eruption of chakra blew dust everywhere. When the dust settled, Ichigo's sword had gone from a giant cleaver to a black bladed katana. The guard had the shape of a manji symbol and the hilt had a small chain that hung off it. Ichigo's shihakusho had also changed into a long sleeved coat with red lining and was tattered at the bottom. Suddenly Ichigo disappeared, then reappeared behind Naruto facing away from him. Naruto wondered what that was supposed to do, until he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Naruto looked down and saw a large cut on his bicep.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said with a deadly calmness. Naruto knew his was in trouble now, so he decided to do something extreme. Naruto slashed his palm with his sword, making it bleed heavily, and charged some Cero into his hand. However instead of it's usual red it was orange and far bigger. Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs,

"GRAN RAY CERO!" and an extremely large Cero blast shot toward Ichigo. As it hit, several trees were destroyed and an extremely large crater appeared in the ground. Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, so Naruto thought he had won, but Ichigo appeared behind him and punched him hard in the face, sending him sailing into a rock that smashed apart as he hit it. Naruto slowly got up and said,

"How did you do that?" Ichigo shrugged and replied,

"It's a little something called Shunpo." It was at this moment that Shinji and Hiyori ended their little squabble and went back to fighting Harribel and Ino. Hiyori and Harribel were evenly matched, while Ino was barely holding her own against Shinji. Shinji kicked Ino into a tree and said,

"I'm truly sorry." Shinji then lifted his sword and was about to bring it down on Ino, until a streak of green knocked him to the ground. When Shinji got up he saw a boy with large eye brows, black bowl cut, and green spandex standing in front of him.

"As the Handsome Devil of Konoha I cannot allow you to harm this Miss Yamanaka." It was Rock Lee. Lee ran forward punched Shinji in the face, sending him flying yards away. Shinji got up and looked over at Ichigo, who was currently running around Naruto as a black blur, as he said,

"Don't you think it's time?" Ichigo stopped running and said,

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ichigo gripped his face as visible black and red chakra covered his face. Ichigo then ripped his hand away and a skull-like bone mask, similar to Arrancar bones, with 10 red stripes on the left side. Naruto was in total shock. Naruto then looked over at the other two and saw that Hiyori now sported a skeletal bone mask with diamond patterns on the brow and a large horn in the middle of the forehead. Shinji also had a mummy like mask that went over the back of his head and had several strips of cloth hanging off it. Ichigo made a horizontal slash and yelled,

"KUROI GETSUGA!" and black and red wave of chakra slammed into Naruto, who was still to stunned to move. Naruto got up, bleeding from Ichigo's attack, and decided to end this fight. Naruto clutched his zanpakuto tightly as he yelled,

"SNARL! NUEVE-ZORRO!" And a large explosion of chakra, similar to Ichigo's Bankai, erupted. After the smoke cleared, Naruto stood transformed with his zanpakuto gone. The jawbone on the side of his face had disappeared, revealing his other set of whisker marks, and his hair had grown very long. The headband shaped bones around his head now sported furry red fox ears on the sides, his fingernails had become claws, he also had fangs and blood red eyes. His legs had become like those of a fox or dog and were covered with red fur, and nine red fox tails. Naruto roared and charged toward Ichigo. Ichigo also charged forward, his sword covered in black and red chakra, and made a slash at Naruto, who caught it and made a slash across Ichigo's chest with his claws. Both combatants leaped back from each other and stared each other down.

"Why do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a slight growl. Ichigo propped his sword on his shoulder and said,

"Let's just say that someone has some people I really care about hostage and if I don't do what he say's he'll kill them." Naruto looked down at the ground as if in thought then said,

"I'm sorry. However as it stands, Sasuke is my teammate. I might hate his arrogant guts but I can't let you take him." Ichigo simply nodded and charged again as Naruto got ready for the attack.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A Secret Alliance

Naruto Namikaze-Arrancar

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Chapter 8: A Secret Alliance

Naruto and Ichigo continued to push each other to their limits, neither willing to back down. Naruto had to admit though, Ichigo was the strongest opponent he ever faced. Ichigo was thinking the same thing about Naruto. He was even starting to regret having to do this, but he had a mission that he could not afford to fail. Naruto slashed Ichigo's mask, causing it to crack slightly. Ichigo made several strikes which Naruto easily dodged.

"How are you this fast?" Ichigo asked. Naruto smiled and replied,

"My Resurreccion does more than just make me a lot stronger, it also makes me the fastest guy you'll ever met!" Though you couldn't tell it, Ichigo was smirking behind mhis mask.

"Really? My Bankai does the same thing. You know it's almost a shame we have to do this, we could've been friends." Naruto dropped out of his combat stance for a moment and said,

"We still can be. If you tell me who has those people you care about, I can talk to the Hokage and he might be able to help." Ichigo stayed quiet for a few moments, obviously thinking the offer over. He honestly never thought someone would offer help, but he wasn't entirely sure he could trust Naruto. Naruto did seem to be loyal, going this far to protect a teammate that he himself admitted he hated. Perhaps Naruto could help him, but if Ichigo was going to do this he'd have to play it carefully. Ichigo charged forward and made a slash with his sword which Naruto caught. Ichigo leaned in close and whispered something to Naruto. After a minute Naruto nodded and threw Ichigo back. Ichigo turned to Shinji, who was currently getting his ass handed to him by Rock Lee, and Hiyori, who was still fairly even with Harribel, and said,

"Let's go guys, we're outmatched here!" Shinji and Hiyori looked at Ichigo in total shock.

"What are you talking about! If we don't get the Uchiha we'll be in some major shit!" Hiyori yelled. Ichigo grumbled under his breath and replied,

"Look I'll handle that later, just don't argue with me for once in your life!" Hiyori growled but relented and headed off. Shinji then did the same, as Ichigo released his mask which caused it to shatter and left as well. Naruto walked over to his team and Lee to see if they were hurt. Soon Lee's team showed up and, after some encouragement from Lee in the form of a lecture on youthful behavior, shared some rations and medical supplies. After making sure they were all right, Lee's team left as they already had enough scrolls.

"What was that all about? Why did they want Sasuke?" Ino asked as she went back over to the unconscious Uchiha to check on him. Naruto shrugged and replied,

"Who knows? Maybe they wanted to become famous for killing the last Uchiha." While not definite answer, it seemed to satisfy Harribel and Ino's curiosity about the attack.

"With Sasuke being in this condition, it may hinder our ability to find the other scrolls." Harribel said in her usual calm and collected voice. Naruto smirked and replied,

"You mean these scrolls?" Naruto then reached into his pocket and showed a complete set of the required scrolls. Ino and Harribel were dumbstruck. How did Naruto get them? Naruto, sensing the girls' confusion, said,

"I managed to pick pocket them off that Ichigo guy when he got in close." Ino was amazed by Naruto's apparent skill, and happy that they were all set to get into the tower that she ran up and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto was so stunned he could hardly resist, but then again he wasn't trying that hard.

"Naruto I love you!" Harribel glared at Ino as she felt a deep jealously, but wasn't sure why. She knew Ino had a crush on Naruto. Hell everyone knew Ino had a crush on Naruto. But Harribel didn't know why she felt jealous. It couldn't be because she loved Naruto, at least not in the boyfriend/girlfriend sense, he was like a brother to her. Harribel decided to put it out of her mind, after all there were more important things at hand. Soon they heard the sound of Sasuke groaning. The looked over and saw him walking over to them.

"What happened?" He asked in a groggy, yet demanding tone. Naruto explained the events that Ino told him and then the events that lead to him gaining the scrolls. Sasuke scoffed and refused to believe that Naruto could hold off an enemy ninja. It took every ounce of self control Naruto had not to use Resurreccion and beat Sasuke into the ground until he was just a red stain on his fist.

After another day in the forest, Team 7 made it to the tower and gained entrance. Naruto smirked as he saw Ichigo and company down the the way, leaning on the wall. Naruto and his team walked past them. Ino glared, Harribel gave and icy stare, but Naruto just gave a small grin which Ichigo returned. After they passed them, Naruto's grin turned into a smirk as he remembered something.

**FLASH BACK**

Ichigo leaned in close to Naruto and whispered to him,

"Alright, I'll take you up on your offer. To show you I mean it, here's a complete set of scrolls. I'll meet you at the tower and when we're alone I'll tell you everything. My team has another set so don't worry."

**END FLASHBACK**

After dropping Sasuke off at the medical center and getting some food from the cafeteria, Team 7 headed to the rest area. Since the Preliminaries would start in the morning they would have to stay the night. As soon as he was sure everyone was asleep, Naruto went outside and met with Ichigo.

"So you wanna tell me who has your friends?" Naruto said. Ichigo replied in a cold voice,

"Orochimaru and Sosuke Aizen."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Preliminaries

Naruto Namikaze-Arrancar

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of activity guys. Been battling a major cold for the past week, but I'm back! Just as a reminder: I'll be skipping everyone's fights except Naruto's and Harribel's. Heads up though, the first part of this will be mainly exposition.

Chapter 9: The Preliminaries

Naruto gave his full attention, something he rarely did, to Ichigo as the orange haired swordsman told him his story. Apparently the Arrancar aren't the only ones that have zanpakuto. Ichigo explained,

"It's rare but some people have the potential to acquire zanpakuto. For those outside the Arrancar clan it would take two people who have zanpakuto to have a child in order for them to form a bloodline of it, however due to the rarity it's almost impossible to do." Ichigo went on to say that his parents died when he was ten, leaving him to take care of his younger twin sisters.

All of them had zanpakuto, though Ichigo was the only one to unlock his. One day they were visited by a kindly man with brown hair and glasses named Sosuke Aizen, who also had a zanpakuto, who said he found others like them and that he planned on forming a clan in a place called the Land of Sound.

"Naturally I jumped at the chance to give Karin and Yuzu a home. But once we reached the Land of Sound, I discovered Aizen's real intentions." Ichigo said darkly.

"He was working with the Sannin Orochimaru to recreate the Arrancar bloodline, but they needed people with zanpakuto to further their work." Ichigo continued.

"I was put into a lab with three others, Shinji ,Hiyori, and Hisana, and subjected to six kinds of hell." Ichigo shuddered at the memory of one of the scientists named Mayuri. Naruto was getting angrier and angrier the more he heard. Torturing someone, just to get a bloodline out of them? It made Naruto sick.

"The only bright spot for me was the fact that since my sisters haven't unlocked their zanpakuto yet, they were excluded from the experiments. At night they would throw us into cold cells with barely any food. I shared a cell with Hisana's sister Rukia. After a couple of months we fell in love and I swore I'd get us out of there." Ichigo finished darkly as Naruto was lost in thought. After a moment of silence, Naruto asked,

"Okay so that answers one question, but what about those masks? They looked like Arrancar bones." Ichigo sighed and said,

"After almost 4 months the experiments ended. We had gained the ability to summon masks similar to Arrancar bones that increased our power. We also gained a something called an inner hollow, a dark version of us, in addition to the spirit of our zanpakuto." Naruto was still curious and asked,

"Can you use Cero? Sonido? Do you have Hierro?" Ichigo replied,

"Yes we can use Cero, we have our own version of Sonido called Shunpo, and no we don't have Hierro." Naruto was about to say something else when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Naruto, why are you talking to him?" It was Harribel. Naruto looked at the blond girl then looked back at Ichigo, as if to ask if he could tell her. Ichigo groaned and told her his story. Harribel agreed to help, but Ichigo made it clear he wanted to keep this whole thing under wraps until after the Preliminaries. The Arrancara asked him why, but he said he would tell them later.

It was the next morning and everyone was standing on the scaffolding that was above an arena. The Hokage then appeared and made a speech before explaining the point of this part of the exams. It was to evaluate the overall combat ability of the genin in tournament style fights. After the Hokage went up to the observation room, a screen began to randomize names until the stopped and read: Naruto Arrancar VS Neji Hyuga. Naruto used Sonido and disappeared with a static like sound then reappeared in the arena. His opponent jumped down into the arena. He had the pale eyes of the Hyuga that made him look blind, with long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Good luck." Naruto said as he stood with his hands in his pockets. Neji replied,

"I don't need luck. Fate determined I was the winner the moment I was matched against a dead last." Naruto frowned and said,

"We'll see about that." the referee then started the match as Neji activated his Byakugan. Neji charged forward ready to attack. Naruto just stood there, with an almost bored expression on his face. Neji was closing in, but Naruto just stood there. Neji got ready with a Gentle Fist strike, but before he could make his move , Naruto quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket and blasted Neji in the gut with a red energy blast. Neji slowly got up and glared at Naruto as he asked in a pained voice,

"What was that?" Naruto smirked and said,

"That was Bala, a variation of Cero. It's less powerful but it's faster than regular Cero." Neji scowled at the Arrancar as he stood up, ready to attack again. Naruto's smirk turned into a wide smile as he unleashed a barrage of Bala shots at Neji who, despite his Byakugan, couldn't dodge all of them. Naruto then decided to get psychical and used Sonido to get in close to Neji and quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into the wall. Neji was barely on his feet before Naruto unleashed a blast of Cero at him, singeing the Hyuga's hair and skin. Naruto casually walked over and punched Neji hard in the gut, causing him to cough up a little blood. Naruto then began to pound Neji in the head repeatedly with his fist, until Neji was bleeding hard. Naruto dropped Neji, then walked over to the referee and said,

"Call the match. I don't think the fates were in Neji's favor." Neji slowly got up and charged, pumping as much chakra as he could into his hand, ready to beat Naruto with one strike.

"I'll show you that you can't avoid your fate!" Neji yelled as he neared Naruto. Naruto sighed as he used Sonido to dodge and shot Neji with a larger Cero blast, burning Neji's skin and half of his shirt. Neji was unconscious but alive. Naruto was declared the winner, and headed back up to his team.

"Naruto don't you think that was a little much?" Ino said as Naruto leaned on the wall. Naruto shrugged and said,

"It'll teach him not to underestimate someone." Just then the next match was announced: Harribel Arrancar VS Kabuto.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If your wondering why I had Naruto beat Neji so easily, it's because I hate Neji and wanted to have him take a major beating.**


End file.
